Offizieller Lost Podcast-Transcript/09. Januar 2006
[Lost Titelsong] Kris White: Willkommen zum Offiziellen Lost Podcast. In der Ausgabe von dieser Woche geben uns Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse mehr exklusive Hinweise und einen Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Episode "Psalm 23", die am Mittwoch den 11. Januar von 21 Uhr bis 22 Uhr gesendet wird. Zuerst sprechen wir jedoch mit Michael Giacchino, um einen Blick hinter die Kulissen der Vertonung von Lost zu werfen. Musik Kris White: Die Filmmusik ist oft eines der wesentlichsten Elemente in Film und Fernsehen, das oft übersehen wird. Und jede gute Fernsehserie hat ihre eigene einzigartige Filmmusik. Die meisten Zuhörer können tatsächlich nach ein paar Noten die Serie erkennen, ohne im gleichen Raum wie der Fernseher zu sein - Die Bill Cosby Show, Desperate Houswives und natürlich Lost. Michael Giacchino ist der Verantwortliche für diesen Ton. Außer Lost hat er auch die Filmmusik für erfolgreiche Projekte wie Alias - Die Agentin oder Die Unglaublichen komponiert. Wir haben ihn vor der Vertonung der Episode dieser Woche, "Psalm 23" getroffen, um über die Bedeutung des Soundtracks im Handlungsverlauf zu sprechen. Michael Giacchino: Es gibt eine Geschichte, die jemand schreibt und dann bringen sie es als Film auf ein Bildmedium. Oft können die Bilder alleine in Millionen verschiedener Arten interpretiert werden und was passiert ist, dass die Musik hilft, die Zuschauer in die Richtung zu führen, in die der Regisseur oder Produzent oder Komponist, wer auch immer, die Gefühle ausdrücken wollte. Das ist die wichtigste Rolle: jemanden emotional durch die Geschichte, die erzählt wird, zu führen. aus "Was Kate getan hat" Michael Giacchino: Am Anfang wurde ziemlich präzise festgelegt, wie der Ton sein soll und mir war es besonders wichtig, dass er ungemütlich ist. Ich wollte, dass es etwas ist, was man im Fernsehen nicht sehr oft hört und etwas, bei dem man sich im Sessel windet, wenn man es hört. Gleichzeitig wollte ich, dass es etwas ist, das zeitweise beruhigend ist, weil die eine Sache, von der sie nicht viel auf der Insel haben, Trost ist. aus "Orientierung" Kris White: Anders als bei Filmen wird bei Fernsehserien jede Woche eine neue Folge ausgestrahlt. Den Ton frisch und gleichzeitig beständig und stimmig zu gestalten, kann eine Herausforderung sein, selbst wenn die Serie gerade erst in der zweiten Staffel ist. Michael Giacchino: Ich lese die Drehbücher nicht. Ich mag es nicht, die Drehbücher zu lesen, besonders bei Lost, weil ich die Serie gerne anschaue und so versuche, es so stark wie möglich abzufangen. Außerdem ist meine Einstellung zu Lost eine andere als meine Einstellung zu anderen Dingen. Ich mag es auf die Serie zu reagieren, wenn ich sie sehe. Also warte ich, bis ich das Video bekomme und selbst dann schaue ich es mir nicht im Gesamten an. Ich schaue Szene für Szene und sobald ich zu Szenen komme, die Musik benötigen, schaue ich sie mir an und dann schreibe ich sie, ohne zu wissen, was als nächstes passiert, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass die Musik in der Serie ein reagierendes Element sein sollte, in der gleichen Weise wie die Charaktere diese Sache durchmachen und fortwährend auf die neuen und seltsamen Situationen reagieren. So ziemlich jeder Charakter hat eine Melodie oder ein Leitmotiv, das wieder und wieder verwendet werden kann und sich zusammen mit dem Charakter entwickelt. - Das ist es, was richtig Spaß macht. Kate hat ihre eigene Sache - sie haben alle ihre eigene in den Episoden, die ihre Hintergrundgeschichte schildern und über sie und was sie vor dem Unfall durchgemacht haben erzählen. Ich denke auch, es ist eine nette Art, es stimmig zu halten und Dinge zu verbinden und es ist etwas, das man versteht, wenn man die Serie oft sieht. Man findet es heraus und es gibt verschiedene Melodien, die zu verschiedenen Leuten gehören. aus "Wildschweinjagd" Michael Giacchino: Lasst uns über Locke sprechen, denn er hat mehrere Melodien, weil er vermutlich einer der kompliziertesten Charaktere der Serie ist. Er hat eine Melodie, die seine Kampf-ums-Dasein-Melodie ist und dann hat er auch noch die Ich-bin-der-harte-Kerl-Melodie, weil er in den ersten paar Episoden, in denen er all diese Messer und all diese Sachen hat, der Jäger und Fährtenleser ist. Er hat ein paar verschiedene Melodien, die auf verschiedene Arten in verschiedenen Situationen verwendet werden. Sein Kampf-ums-Dasein-Krams wird verwendet, als sein Vater ihm seine Niere nimmt oder in der Zeit, als die Zuschauer zum ersten Mal realisieren, dass er in einem Rollstuhl sitzt. Da sind diese Melodien, die hervorkommen und für ihn geht es darum, dass sich etwas in seinem Inneren aufbaut und aufbaut und aufbaut, also macht die Musik das gleiche. Sie beginnt sehr einfach und baut sich immer weiter auf und dann am Ende wird sie wieder leise, so ziemlich ähnlich seiner Persönlichkeit. des Ausschnitts aus "Wildschweinjagd" Michael Giacchino: Ich kann mich vermutlich extrem glücklich schätzen, an einer Serie mit Leuten zu arbeiten, die mir das Video geben und mich auch kreativ sein lassen. Das ist das, was an der Arbeit mit diesen Leuten wirklich Spaß macht, weil sie allen erlauben, kreativ zu sein und die eigene Sache durchzuziehen. Jetzt muss natürlich gesagt werden, dass wenn ich etwas schrecklich Unpassendes gemacht habe, ja, dann rufen sie mich an und sagen "Das funktioniert so nicht. Wir müssen die ganze Sache ändern." Gelegentlich sind kleine Dinge hier und dort zu ändern, weil wir so schnell arbeiten. Ich schreibe und orchestriere eine von ihnen in ungefähr zwei Tagen und dann nehmen wir es am dritten Tag auf, also bleibt da nicht viel Zeit dafür, dass jemand rüberkommt und die Dinge kontrolliert. Sie sind sowieso damit beschäftigt, an der nächsten Episode zu arbeiten, also muss jeder darauf vertrauen, dass derjenige, dem sie die Sache für den nächsten Schritt übergeben, die richtigen Dinge damit macht. ... Dies ist der Teil mit der Posaune. Also habe ich mich gefragt, ob ihr ganz schnell eben den Teil spielen könnt, der immer vor der Werbung kommt. spielen In Ordnung, es ist Werbung, danke. Bitteschön. Kichert. Kris White: Obwohl Michael uns auf eine gesamte Tour durch sein Tonstudio mitgenommen hat, war nicht genug Zeit, um es in diesen Podcast einzubinden. Jedoch ist es auf unserer Webseite lost.abc.com verfügbar, wo wir auch Fotos der Musiker und ihrer Instrumente hineingestellt haben, damit man sehen kann, wie ein Angklung aussieht, während man dessen seltsamen Geräusche hört. Nun schalten wir jedoch rüber zu den Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse für eine Vorschau auf die Episode dieser Woche, "Psalm 23". Carlton Cuse: In Ordnung, ich bin Carlton Cuse. Damon Lindelof: Und ich bin Damon Lindelof. Carlton Cuse: Willkommen zu unserem Podcast für "Psalm 23". Damon Lindelof: Ich versuche, in einer besonders tiefen Stimme zu reden. Carlton Cuse: Das wird alle einfach nur verwirren. Damon Lindelof: Dieses Jahr, also ich - Carlton Cuse: Besonders, wenn ich anfange hoch zu sprechen, wie jetzt. Damon Lindelof: Okay, weil mir gesagt wurde, dass ich wie Charles Nelson Reilly klinge, als ich mich selbst im Podcast gehört habe. Carlton Cuse: Dir wurde gesagt, als du dich selbst gehört hast? Damon Lindelof: Ja, in den Unterhaltungen lacht, die ich mit mir selbst führe. Wir beurteilen, wie ich mich anhöre, wenn ich mir zuhöre. Carlton Cuse: Ihr Leute wollt wissen, warum es nicht mehr Lost-Folgen gibt. Damon Lindelof: Das ist ein toller Anfang. Carlton Cuse: Weil wir - Damon Lindelof: Das ist das erste Problem, über das wir reden sollten. Jetzt, wo wir - "Psalm 23" kommt. Hier sind wir - Carlton Cuse: ( …) lässt dich mit verschiedenen Stimmen in deinem Kopf reden? Damon Lindelof: Ich denke, die Vorstellung ist, dass die Autoren und Schauspieler von Lost in irgendeine Ferienwohnung fahren und sich einfach entspannen und abschalten, wenn Wiederholungen von der Serie laufen. Es ist interessant darüber zur reden, vielleicht in dieser gesamten "Hinter den Kulissen"-Stimmung, die... Carlton Cuse: Nein, nein, jetzt stell schon diese Margaritas beiseite. Wir sind gerade mittendrin in etwas. Damon Lindelof: Genau. Danke. Wir haben Affenbutler hier auf unserem Feriengelände. Der Gedanke ist, 24 Stunden Lost für Staffel 2 zu produzieren. Wir hatten 25 Stunden in der ersten Staffel. Ich denke, wenn man grundlegende Mathematik anwendet, arbeiten wir genau wie jeder andere 52 Wochen im Jahr und wir haben 52 Wochen, um 24 Episoden Lost zu produzieren. Vielleicht kannst du, Carlton, uns ein bisschen darüber erzählen, warum es nicht in den Zeitplan passt, für jede Woche des Jahres eine neue Episode von Lost zu produzieren. Carlton Cuse: Ich bin an der Mathematik hängen geblieben und habe versucht herauszufinden, ob ich multiplizieren, addieren, dividieren oder subtrahieren muss. Die schlichte Tatsache ist, dass es um einiges länger als eine Woche dauert, eine Episode zu produzieren. Im Grunde brauchen wir drei Wochen vom Beginn des Konzepts bis zu einem fertigen Drehbuch für jede einzelne dieser Episoden. Zusätzlich dazu werden für die eigentliche Produktion der Episode noch zehn Drehtage benötigt. Wenn wir mit dem Dreh in einer Woche am Montag anfangen, arbeiten wir von Montag bis Freitag und all das. Die Serie wird komplett auf Hawaii gedreht, also drehen wir zwei Wochen lang an einer Folge und wir haben zwei Gruppen, die gleichzeitig arbeiten. Jetzt kommen wir zur wirklich komplizierten Mathematik. Damon Lindelof: Das ist wirklich fesselnd. Carlton Cuse: Ich weiß, das ist es. Egal, es braucht eine lange Zeit... Damon Lindelof: Es tut uns Leid. Carlton Cuse: ... eine Episode zu machen. Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung. Wir interessieren uns nicht so für Mathe, wie ihr bemerkt habt. Das Problem ist, wir können weder technisch noch kreativ mehr Episoden als die pro Staffel machen. Leider ist die Fernsehsaison 35 Wochen lang - von September bis Mai - und das führt zu vielen Wiederholungen. Wir wünschten, dass es nicht so wäre, aber das ist die herkömmliche Gestaltung der Fernsehsaison. Was wir versucht haben, ist bei ABC durchzusetzen, die Episoden in größere Gruppen zusammenzufassen, weil es letztes Jahr sehr unübersichtlich war. Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass wir in einer Woche eine neue Folge, in der nächsten eine alte, dann zwei neue, dann zwei alte hatten. Während es jetzt längere Abschnitte mit Wiederholungen gibt, ist der Vorteil davon, dass es danach längere Abschnitte gibt, in denen neue Folgen gesendet werden. Damon Lindelof: Es ist ein Fluch und ein Segen. Serien wie 24, von der wir große Fans sind, beginnen im Januar und laufen bis in den Mai. Aber das liegt im Ermessen des Senders und der jeweiligen Serie und wie sie diese Serie senden wollen. Wir haben das Gefühl, würden wir bis Januar mit der Ausstrahlung warten, würden sich die Leute über die Tatsache beschweren, dass sie von Ende Juni - ich meine Ende Mai - acht Monate lang auf eine neue Folge von Lost warten müssten. Also ist man verdammt, wenn man es macht und verdammt, wenn man es nicht macht. Ich höre mich wirklich wie Charles Nelson Reilly an, kichert selbst in meinem eigenen Kopf. Carlton Cuse: Nein, das tust du wirklich nicht. Das tust du nicht. Ich denke, du stellst dich damit einfach selbst in ein schlechtes Licht. Du hörst dich sehr gut an. Damon Lindelof: Dank dir. In Ordnung, also "Psalm 23". Carlton Cuse: "Psalm 23" läuft diese Woche. Dies ist eine Episode, die Damon und ich zusammen geschrieben haben. Wir wollten unbedingt eine Episode über Adewale machen und wir hatten das Gefühl, es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, um den Zuschauern das erste Kapitel seiner Hintergrundgeschichte zu zeigen. Das ist immer eine wirklich interessante Sache für uns, denn vor den grundlegenden Rückblenden fragen sich die Zuschauer: Was genau ist die Geschichte dieser Charaktere? Wenn man nichts über sie weiß, ist es immer ein großartiger Adrenalinstoß, diese erste Sache zu sehen, die einem etwas darüber erzählt, wer diese Charaktere waren, bevor sie auf die Insel gekommen sind. Damon Lindelof: Was am Schreiben an der Serie für uns immer großartig ist, ist dass die Zuschauer wirklich nichts wissen und sie spielen vom ersten Moment an, in dem der Charakter vorgestellt wird, ein Ratespiel, weil das, was an den Charakteren in der Welt von Lost so interessant ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sie nicht gerne über sich selbst sprechen. Als Mr. Eko in der zweiten Episode zum ersten Mal auftaucht, als er in die Grube hinunterschaut - Haben wir ihn in Episode 3 zum ersten Mal gesehen, als er am Strand stand? "Richtig" Wir beginnen auf ihn zu reagieren und die Leute sagen zuerst, "Oh, das ist Bernard, das muss Roses Ehemann sein." Dann fangen sie an, sich verschiedene Meinungen darüber zu bilden, wer er ist. Jetzt sind wir endlich an den Punkt angekommen, zehn Episoden später und wir werden sagen, bitte hier ist eure erste Kostprobe von Mr. Eko. Carlton Cuse: Eigentlich sind es acht Episoden später. Damon Lindelof: Wirklich? Gut, ja, ich denke, es ist die zehnte Episode. Gut, so ist es eben. Carlton Cuse: Ihr müsst einfach wissen ... Damon Lindelof: Wir sind schlecht in Mathe. kichert Carlton Cuse: Dies wird einfach zeigen, dass man Karriere machen und schlecht in Mathe sein kann. Damon Lindelof: Das ist wahr. Hört jetzt gut zu, Kinder. Ihr erzählt euren Eltern einfach, "Ich muss nicht gut in Mathe sein, Eines Tages werde ich Autor!" Carlton Cuse: Vor der neuen Episode wird eine neue Clip-Show laufen, die wieder einmal ein Versuch von Seiten des Senders ist, um ... Damon Lindelof: Ich denke, sie nennen sie "Specials". Carlton Cuse: Special, Entschuldigung ... Es ist ein Special. Damon Lindelof: Wir würden es nicht wagen, es eine Clip-Show zu nennen. Wer würde so etwas ansehen wollen? Aber ein Special... Carlton Cuse: Stimme Lost: Revelation Damon Lindelof: Das ist gut. Du hörst dich absolut nicht wie Charles Nelson Reilly an. kichert Carlton Cuse: Stimme Lost: Revelation Damon Lindelof: Heißt es so? Revelation, wie Offenbarung? Carlton Cuse: Ja, Revelation. Damon Lindelof: Das gefällt mir. Carlton Cuse: Ja. Damon Lindelof: Okay, cool. ich werde einschalten. Carlton Cuse: Truck Ansager Mittwoch, Mittwoch, Mittwoch, 8:00, Lost: Revelation! Damon Lindelof: Das hört sich für mich eher wie eine Monster Truck Show an. Carlton Cuse: Ja, es gibt ein Monster in der Serie, also ist der Teil davon richtig. Damon Lindelof: Das Monster ist zurück und größer und schlimmer als je zuvor, also werden wir in dieser Episode mehr von dem Monster sehen, als wir jemals zuvor gesehen haben. Carlton Cuse: Das war unser Ziel. Wir wollten euch gerne ein klein bisschen mehr von dem Monster zeigen und vielleicht ein weiteres kleines Teil zur Mythologie des Monsters hinzufügen. Damon Lindelof: Die Geschichte, die wir mit Eko erzählen, ist thematisch mit dem Monster verbunden, obwohl man die Gründe dafür wahrscheinlich erst nach der heutigen Episode erfahren wird. Er ist eine Art mystischer und interessanter Charakter. Er wird seine erste Erfahrung mit den Monster in ziemlich der gleichen Art haben, wie Locke seine Erfahrungen mit dem Monster in Staffel 1 in "Wildschweinjagd" hatte, besonders, da Locke und Eko auf diesen sehr ähnlichen Weg sind, bis sie beschließen, in verschiedene Richtungen zu gehen. Wir hatten das Gefühl, das Monster zurückzubringen wäre eine coole Idee und es ist lustig daran zu denken, dass es in der Serie eine Zeit gab, in der jeder einfach nur wissen wollte, "Was ist das Monster? Und was ist das für eine Sache mit dem Monster? Und wann werden wir das Monster wieder sehen?" Wir saßen in dem Raum und dachten uns, "Hey, es ist an der Zeit, das Monster zurückzubringen." Carlton Cuse: Wir haben gemerkt, dass wir bereits bei der zehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel angekommen waren, ohne eine Geschichte mit dem Monster gemacht zu haben und wir dachten, es wäre eine gute Sache. Damon Lindelof: Ein kleines Stück vom Monster geht einen langen Weg. Carlton Cuse: Ja. Damon Lindelof: In dieser Episode erfahren wir etwas über das Monster, über das die Fans rätseln können. Ich würde sagen, es gibt einen Abschnitt, genau gesagt, eine Einstellung, in der ich mir an eurer Stelle eure Videobänder, DVD-Player, Videorekorder oder was ihr sonst habt, schnappen und für diese Einstellung bereit halten würde, weil es hoffentlich einige Diskussionen darüber geben wird, was es bedeutet. Carlton Cuse: Ich habe mir einige der Theorien der Leute über das Monster angesehen und dies wird die Theorien einiger Leute bestätigen und die anderer Leute wahrscheinlich durcheinander bringen, aber ich denke, wir haben ein Verständnis darüber, wie das Monster funktioniert, eingebracht, aber das Rätsel trotzdem noch aufrecht erhalten. Sollten wir zu ein paar Fragen übergehen, Damon? Damon Lindelof: Das würde ich gerne machen, Carlton. Das ist mein Lieblingsteil des Podcasts. Carlton Cuse: Ich weiß, es ist gut. Darf ich anfangen? Damon Lindelof: Ich wünsche es mir. Carlton Cuse: Okay, ich möchte gerne auf eine Frage antworten, die "DamonIsHott9000" gestellt hat. Damon Lindelof: Ich weiß, du machst einen Scherz. kichert. Carlton Cuse: Nein, dort. Siehst du? Damon Lindelof: Wo ist es? Carlton Cuse: So ist es nicht. Es ist "DamonIsHott" mit zwei Ts, also muss es einen "DamonIsHot - mit einem T - 9000" geben. Damon Lindelof: Und offensichtlich "DamonIsHott" 1 bis 8999. Das tut mir Leid. Carlton Cuse: Du solltest lieber vorsichtig sein, wenn du raus und in die Stadt gehst. Nur dass ihr's wisst, Damon ist verheiratet. Damon Lindelof: Ja und ironischerweise oder vielleicht auch nicht so ironischerweise ist "DamonIsHott9000" tatsächlich meine Frau Heidi. Also los, stell die Frage. Carlton Cuse: "Wirst du heute Abend zum Essen zu Hause sein?" Damon Lindelof: Ja. genau. "Nein, ich bin im Gehege, meine Süße, mit den Affenbutlern." Carlton Cuse: "Hat die Musik, die ihr in der Serie spielt und die nicht von Michael Giacchino wurde, wie 'Make your Own Kind of Music' oder 'Outside' irgendeine Bedeutung?" Damon Lindelof: Ja. Wir machen in der Serie etwas, das man "Needle Drops" nennt. Es ist eine alte Technik des Fernsehbusiness, damit ist alle Musik in der Serie gemeint, die aufgenommen wurde, im Gegensatz zu etwas, das man speziell erzeugt. Der Mama Cass Song ist etwas, dass wir speziell ausgesucht haben, nicht nur weil wir es als textlich passend empfunden haben, sondern auch durch das Wissen, was wir über die Station haben. Wir haben bestimmte Grenzen aus welchen Jahren sich Schallplatten in der Station befinden können. Und es gibt twas über Mama Cass' Musik, das sehr unvergesslich ist, in Anbetracht ihrer persönlichen Geschichte. Wir empfanden es einfach als den perfekten Song und haben es deshalb ausgewählt. In den kommenden Wochen wird noch einige andere Musik in der Serie zu hören sein. Ihr solltet vielleicht nach Geronimo Jackson mutigem Debutalbum die Augen offen halten. Sie sind eine Band, von der nicht sehr viele Leute gehört haben. Sie haben nur ein düsteres Album aufgenommen. Ich denke, das war Mitte Ende der 70er Jahre. Carlton Cuse: Wir haben Spaß daran, einige Lieder zu finden und auszugraben, die nicht diejenigen sind, die man ständig als Oldies im Radio hört. Sie helfen uns die Stimmung und die Situation nachzustellen, die in der Zeit in der die Station gebaut wurde, aktuell waren. Und ich weiß nicht, wir lieben dieses gewisse Unheimliche daran, die Musik im Rahmen unserer Serie zu spielen, auf das wir wirklich reagieren. Damon Lindelof: Ich denke, das beantwortet die Frage und ich hätte das zu Hause beantworten können, Schatz, aber trotzdem danke, dass du gefragt hast. Carlton, ich würde dir gerne eine Frage stellen, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Carlton Cuse: Sicher, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Dies ist eine großartige Frage und eine, die ich speziell für dich ausgesucht habe, weil du hoffentlich das tun wirst, was ich hoffe, dass du tust, wenn ich sie frage. Die Frage wird gestellt von nu48mb1516er2342s - falls ihr es nicht mitbekommen haben solltet, es ist das Wort "numbers" durchsetzt mit 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Irgendwie schlau. Das ist die Frage, Carlton, "Ich bin mir sicher, das wurde euch schon mal gefragt, aber warum sieht man keine Vögel auf der Insel, obwohl man sie hört?" Wenn ich für jedes Mal, wenn mir diese Frage gestellt wird, ein Fünf-Cent-Stück bekommen würde... Carlton Cuse: Mein Gott, also, es ist interessant, dass es keine Schlangen auf Hawaii gibt und der Grund dafür, dass es keine Schlangen auf Hawaii gibt ist, dass - das ist wirklich unwichtig, aber darauf wird es wieder hinauslaufen... Damon Lindelof: Ich denke, es ist interessant. Carlton Cuse: Es ist interessant. Es sind keine Schlangen einheimisch auf Hawaii und falls ihr jemals nach Hawaii kommen solltet, müsst ihr diese landwirtschaftlichen Fragebögen ausfüllen, die im Grunde sicher stellen, dass man alles anmeldet, was man einführt. Sie haben Leute, die Flugzeuge untersuchen, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Schlangen in die Fahrwerksschächte oder so gekrochen sind, weil Schlangen verheerend sein können. Und zwar wurden einmal diese braunen Schlangen auf der Insel Guam ausgesetzt und sie haben im Grunde den gesamten Vogelbestand der Insel Guam getötet. Damon Lindelof: Sie lassen sich von Bäumen und so auf einen hinunterfallen. Carlton Cuse: Und sie beißen einen, also sind Schlangen auf Hawaii ein großes Problem. Was die Vögel dort betrifft, jedes Mal, wenn wir versuchen, Tiere zu verwenden, sind wir uns den Auswirkungen davon auf die Umwelt sehr bewusst und deshalb können wir nicht einfach Vögel in der Serie haben. Wir müssen ... Damon Lindelof: Kann ich dich dennoch mal für eine Sekunde unterbrechen, Carlton? Carlton Cuse: Ja. Damon Lindelof: Ist es eine richtige Feststellung, dass wir noch nie einen Vogel in der Serie Lost gesehen haben'? Carlton Cuse: Nein. Damon Lindelof: Haben wir nicht tatsächlich schon einen Vogel gesehen? Carlton Cuse: Wir hatten diesen riesigen Vogel, der aufgetaucht ist, als sie durch den Dschungel gewandert sind. Damon Lindelof: Im Finale. Carlton Cuse: Im Finale, in der Black Rock. Damon Lindelof: Wie hörte sich der Vogel an, Carlton? Carlton Cuse: des Hurley Vogels Hurley! Hurley! Damon Lindelof: Das ist richtig. Es ist der Hurley Vogel. Carlton Cuse: Wir nennen ihn den Hurley Vogel. Das ist ein Vogel. Damon Lindelof: Ihr musstet euch diese gesamte Schlangen-Geschichte anhören, um zu hören, wie Carlton den Hurley Vogel nachahmt, das zaubert ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, obwohl ihr jetzt vermutlich nach dem Madonna Video sucht. Carlton Cuse: Genau, ihr bereut, dass ihr dies runtergeladen habt und ihr seid im Stau auf der Autobahn gefangen und ihr denkt, "Ich muss genau jetzt aufs Radio umschalten." Damon Lindelof: Haben wir noch Zeit für eine weitere Frage? Vielleicht noch eine? Carlton Cuse: Noch eine Frage. Damon Lindelof: Ich antworte kurz, so kann ich dir noch eine stellen. Carlton Cuse: Okay, gut, los geht's. Die ist von JohnLockeMotherUrsa. Damon Lindelof: Zu dem Zeitpunkt weißt du, wer du bist. Wie viele von denen können dort sein? Carlton Cuse: 68? Damon Lindelof: kichert Ja. Carlton Cuse: "Als ihr den Charakter John Locke angelegt habt, habt ihr da einige seiner Philosophien von dem britischen Philosophen John Locke übernommen?" Damon Lindelof: Wenn wir jemanden benennen - trotz den Witzen, die wir vorhin darüber gemacht haben, dass Locke und Eko in ihrem Namen gleiche Buchstaben haben - Wenn wir die Namen für unsere Charaktere aussuchen, dann machen wir uns viele Gedanken darüber. Wir haben die Namen unserer Charakter von verschiedenen Einflüssen übernommen, manchmal offensichtlicher als andere Male: Jack Jack Shepard zu nennen - er ist der Anführer von all diesen Leuten. Mit Locke und sicher auch Rousseau, diese Charakter basieren auf den Philosophen, nach denen sie benannt sind. Hoffentlich wird es die Kinder inspirieren. Wenn man John Locke in der Serie mag oder Rousseau, die eine verrückte französische Frau ist... Carlton Cuse: Fang an, etwas über Philosophie zu lesen. Damon Lindelof: Ja, vielleicht inspiriert es jemanden, französische Philosophie zu lesen. Carlton Cuse: Leg das verdammte Mathebuch weg und fang an, etwas über französische Philosophie zu lesen. Damon Lindelof: Ja, genau. Nun, du brauchst also kein Mathe, aber du braucht Philosophie. Carlton Cuse: Noch schnell eine und dann sind wir weg. Damon Lindelof: Ich werde sie dir stellen, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Großartig. des Hurley Vogels Hurley! Damon Lindelof: SimpleQuestion fragt - und du weißt, dass das einfach ist. Carlton Cuse: Simple question, es gibt keine einfachen Fragen. Damon Lindelof: "Warum habt ihr in der ersten Staffel vier Wochen mit dem Versuch verschwendet, die Luke zu öffnen? Boone stirbt bei den Öffnungsversuchen und dann stellt sich heraus, dass es ungefähr 20 Fuß (ca. 7 Meter) entfernt eine kaum versteckte Hintertür gibt. Und wenn ihr sagt, dass die Tür auch nur von Innen geöffnet werden kann, dann würde ich sagen, dass es einfacher ist, diese Hintertür zu öffnen, als die Luke selbst." Carlton Cuse: Weißt du was? Du hast Recht. Du hast total - Damon Lindelof: Du hast uns erwischt! Carlton Cuse: Du hast uns total erwischt. Damon Lindelof: Du hast uns erwischt! Carlton Cuse: Da gibt es nur zwei Schlussfolgerungen: entweder sind wir Idioten oder die Charaktere sind Idioten. Such dir eins aus. Damon Lindelof: Nein, die Hintertür ist in der Felswand und komplett verdeckt, weit entfernt von dem Ort, an dem die Luke ist. Carlton Cuse: Verdeckter als eine Luke, die im Boden vergraben ist und auf der sich eine Menge Schmutz befindet? Damon Lindelof: Ich denke, wir wurden erwischt. Carlton Cuse: Ich denke, er hat Recht. Er hat uns erwischt. Damon Lindelof: Wir wurden total erwischt. Carlton Cuse: Das Problem ist - Damon Lindelof: Wir sollten einen Soundeffect abspielen, wenn wir erwischt werden. Carlton Cuse: Genau. Damon Lindelof: Diese Podcasts müssen - Carlton Cuse: Wir brauchen so jemanden wie William Macy in - Damon Lindelof: Wir brauchen den Kerl aus Seabiscuit. Carlton Cuse: Seabiscuit, mit all diesen kleinen - Damon Lindelof: Wah wah waaah … Du wurdest erwischt! Carlton Cuse: In Ordnung, gut. Du hast Recht. Damon Lindelof: Du hast uns festgenagelt. Carlton Cuse: Du hast uns festgenagelt. Damon Lindelof: Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Carlton Cuse: Wir danken euch allen. Wir schätzen eure Unterstützung sehr und wir werden bald wieder zu euch sprechen. Bye, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Bye, Carlton. Kris White: Das bringt uns zum Ende des ersten Podcasts aus diesem Jahr. Noch einmal, stellt sicher, dass ihr diesen Mittwoch von 21 bis 22 Uhr ABC für "Psalm 23" einschaltet und hört uns auch nächste Woche wieder zu, wenn Damon und Carlton die Episode analysieren und einen Blick auf die Episode der nächsten Woche werfen. Besucht in der Zwischenzeit lost.abc.com, um eure eigenen Fan-Fragen abzugeben und unsere weiteren zusätzlichen Inhalte anzuschauen, unter denen auch die komplette Soundtour mit Michael Giacchino ist. Jetzt am Ende geben wir euch noch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf die Vertonung von "Psalm 23". Musik Kategorie:Offizielle Podcasts